Bryn and Merle: What changes may come
by Idriss Pukka
Summary: Merle/OFC named Bryn...my take on how things are different if Merle was saved from the rooftop and stayed with the group. Char death eventually, some deaths will be avoided.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: I, IdrissPukka own nothing but the situation I've put the characters of TWD into. I also own any original characters. I know very small amounts of information on how to survive during any sort of natural disaster beside you need food, shelter, and water. So whatever I say that's seems like it could work in real life, don't try it, although any information I will have in the story will be researched as much as possible...that said let's get on with.

I've mentioned that I like Merle, but it may be because he reminds me of some people I know. It sucked that you only get to see him a few times in the first season and then later when dealing with the Governor story line. There are so few stories where Merle get's a happy ending, even though he probably went out the way he wanted to in the series. So this is my attempt to give Merle love. I hope you guys find it entertaining, if not that's okay. My other stories are not being put on hold...I'm just hashing out ideas right now while this one is occupying my time. Love ya bunches.

#### #### #### ##### ####

Chapter 1

Bryn saw the group as they left, her binocs following the course of the red car and then the white box van. It was a distraction she could easily take advantage of as she moved into the building to scavenge. She figured they belonged to a large group and were looking for food and other necessities that made life possible since the world went to shit earlier in the year. It didn't take her long to enter the building, the blaring of the car alarm had drawn all the shuffling forms away from many of the entrances. Her footsteps were quiet, quick and light, and she quickly made her way up the stairwell dispatching the few walkers she ran across with her war ax.

It was designed to be used as a single handed weapon, dangerously sharp and lightweight enough to be used effectively with a chopping method to the head to split the skull. While some may call it a hatchet, and they would be wrong, the weapon had been in her family for generations passed down from oldest to youngest at the age of ten regardless of gender. It was a masterwork of design and weapon-smithing, still holding an edge after so long. Her warrior ancestors would be proud of the use it got in this new world so she felt no guilt when it was in her hands.

Several floors up she made her destination. Really people were stupid when scavenging. They disregarded the multivitamins, which would prevent more than a few health problems due to poor nutrition in the new world. They also missed the powdered milk and protein powder mixes, if nothing else it would end up being a quick meal until she could catch something. Moving on from the foodstuffs she searched for other things she needed. Non lubricated condoms can hold water if she was desperate enough, hand sanitizer for cleanliness went together with baby wipes. While she didn't mind being dirty she still didn't need a freaking UTI from peeing in the woods to kill her. Thread and fishing line to mend her clothes and super glue and rubber cement went to mend her footwear. Bryn was practical before the zombie apocalypse and it only developed that personality trait after. Her next stop was a bookstore or library for information on the wildlife and edible plants around Georgia. If she was back home in the hills of Eastern Kentucky it wouldn't have mattered, there she knew enough to keep herself alive but not this far south.

Before she made it to her final destination, she heard a hoarse pleading voice from the stairwell over the grunting sound of the walkers still trapped there. The people in the escaping vehicles wouldn't have left someone up there right? Bryn didn't know but if it was a person, someone healthy enough and not bit then there was no way she could leave them there. She was a sucker for a person in distress, her one true flaw she thought. The narrow stairwell was a blessing for fighting walkers. She could take them on one at a time, her ax singing happily as it was swung, biting deep into the decaying skull bones of the once people, though Bryn didn't like to think too often of them as that. Everyone was owed one life and one death, this re-animation was against all laws.

The last walker fell and she pushed it over the railing to join the others. The steps were slick with black blood but she was careful as she walked up to the landing. The sigh next to the chained door read "Roof Access" and she could see a person laying haphazardly on the roof trying to swing a piece of leather toward something while cursing some sheriff and someone named T-Dog and a 'chinaman'. _The last was probably the Asian kid that drove the red car_ Bryn thought. She didn't know if her ax would break the heavy chain holding the door shut, but she had a nice metal bolt cutter in her pack. She didn't bother yelling at the man to hold on that she was coming to help as she was pretty sure that at this point he wouldn't notice anything in his quest to reach whatever it was he needed.

When the chain was cut it took a few slams into the door from her shoulder to widen the gap large enough to slip through. Whoever the man was had changed his yelling at others to yelling about how he wouldn't die trapped like this and Bryn was getting really confused. She hurried over expecting something...but not the big man handcuffed to a pipe with a hacksaw in his left hand preparing to saw through his right wrist.

"Hey, wait just fucking stop!" Bryn dropped her pack to better maneuver if she needed to physically stop him.

Blue eyes stared at her, but Bryn didn't think they saw her. Whatever he was looking must have freaked him out more since he frantically began using his belt, the piece of leather he was using earlier, to tie off his upper arm in a tourniquet. Bryn needed to act fast or this guy would lose his hand. She did the only thing to cross her mind and that was to smack the guy in his face, hoping the physical touch would snap him out of whatever fear had crippled his mind. The crack following her hand striking his stubble covered cheek echoed over the roof; the man sitting before her went still, right hand clenching open and close. She didn't know if she helped, but there was no way she could have made the situation any worse.

#### #### #### #### ####

Fear took hold of Merle's heart when the handcuffs first clicked shut around the pipe and his wrist. That bite of cool metal was something he didn't want to feel again in his life, the memories of a closed cell and loud voices almost taking over his mind. He fought the sensation back, barely, but then they left him...on a roof...in a cloud burst with no hope of getting free and protecting himself. He heard the others leaving, that bastard T-Dog dropping the key and chaining the door shut...whatever lovely trip he was on derailed and the fear stole his mind.

He started cussing them all out, wailing out how he would make them pay. The anger left quickly after that...begging came next, oddly he thought he was going through the stages of grief he'd read about back in prison, before desperation became his new best friend. The hacksaw was just out of reach, but he had his belt and good ol' Merle Dixon was pretty handy with his left hand. It took some time to hook the buckle onto the saw and drag it back (during that time he thought he heard someone near the chained door, but he couldn't focus on that yet). He worked hard and fast, trying to saw through the metal of the chain of the cuffs, but it wouldn't take...it wasn't sharp enough for metal. In his mind it whispered that it was sharp enough for bone, that new best friend desperation told him and he agreed. The belt would do as a tourniquet and he had worked the loop tight on his arm when he was struck hard on his jaw.

It didn't hurt really but the touch startled him...it was just human nature to be still while his brain focused and processed the sensation. He was struck...on the jaw...by a hand that wasn't attached to something trying to kill him...Merle turned his head, blue eyes finally seeing what was in front of him. It was a woman dressed in dark clothes with a full pack sitting on the roof beside her. She was short Merle guessed about 5'8", knowing that he would tower over her when he was vertical. She was dirty, but so was everyone these days. A dark braid was over one shoulder and her blue eyes locked with his. They were darker than his own which was a shade away from gray. She was skinny, but not the almost frail skinny like the bitchy women back at the quarry were. Hanging on her belt was an ax, leather grip looked new but not the ax...it was heavy on the back side with an edge so sharp it was nearly invisible. Whoever the hell this woman was, she knew to take care of her weapon.

"Ya with me now?" she said her voice rough. She wasn't from Georgia Merle knew just from her words, but she wasn't from up North either. If he had to guess he was say one of the middle states. Merle tried to answer her, but his hours of yelling had stripped away his voice. He just nodded instead and she nodded back telling him she understood. Merle finally relaxed enough to slip the belt off his arm...if she was here he could get loose and right now that's all he cared about.

"Don' know 'bout what's goin' on, but here's some water. I'll get ya loose in a minute, we gotta find shelter before night falls," the woman said. The water was cold and soothed Merle's throat. He would take shelter with this woman and later he'd make it back to the quarry somehow. Right now he was too tired to plan anything let alone survive the night walking through the Georgia woods near Atlanta. The woman was quick with her promise, the bolt cutter's parting the metal links of the chain holding one cuff to the other like a knife through butter. Merle twisted his wrist, looking for any sign of broken skin. His brother had his stash back at camp and he didn't need an infection.

"Thanks darlin'. Name's Merle."

"Bryn. So guess that's y'alls group I saw leavin' earlier. What'dya do to piss 'em off enough to leave ya here?"

"Nuthin' just takin pot shots at the fuckers in the street," Merle said after finishing off the water. He wandered what Bryn was short for but didn't care enough really to ask.

"Dumb-ass," Bryn snorted. _Really idiot should have known better than that...the sound echoing would have drawn all the walkers from miles around Atlanta._

"Hey fuck you ya bitch!" Merle said, more annoyed with himself than her. He knew he messed up but he didn't need someone to tell him.

"I would but really I've not washed in a couple days now an' it don' look like you have either," Bryn said not really thinking about the words coming out of her mouth. It was a habit she had that she had never learned to curb. Her dark blue eyes were busy scanning the streets below so she didn't see the interest in the man behind her. Bryn would admit that the man was handsome, she was always drawn to the 'good ol' boys' she had run around with, and this Merle had that look about him.

"Don' go making promises ya can't keep girlie, Ima not a patient man," Merle answered her. Right now he didn't care, he just wanted gone from the roof.

"If ya done restin' we can leave. There's a couple places in the building we can secure. Tomorra we can get my truck and I'll take ya back to ya group," Bryn said already picking up her pack and heading back toward the stairwell. She plucked her ax from her belt setting her mind into fight mode. She didn't worry about Merle, she knew that he could take care of himself. The pair traveled down the stairs softly with ears straining for the grunts of the walkers. The found a break room that looked untouched by looters. The shades were drawn on the windows and the door looked to be made of heavy metal. It was a both a defensible spot from walkers but if they got overwhelmed then it could be their death.

Bryn cocked her head at Merle. She wanted his opinion. Anyone that could survive this far even with a group had to have picked up some common sense. Merle looked about the room. The couches looked okay to sleep on and the bathroom was clean. With the door locked and barricaded they could easily spend the night here without worry about not waking up.

"S'kay. I can move that vending machine to cover the door. Good 'nough for the night anyway."

Bryn nodded her agreement. If he was willing to move the heavy machine then she could make them some food. It wasn't much she knew but it would fill them up a bit and make it easier to rest. She moved to a corner table and rummaged in her pack from three cans of food, two of corned beef and one large can of Mandarin oranges. She still had some bread that was edible and some mayo packets from a restaurant. The corned beef would make shitty sandwiches but still it was food. Using some of the water and some powdered milk she mixed up stuff to drink. It didn't take long for everything to get fixed and Merle to be done moving the machine enough to block the door. Vaguely Bryn wondered if he knew how to open it since she had a really big craving for the sour cream and onion chips she could see.

Bryn handed Merle his food and drink when he stretched out on the couch before she sat in the chair. He saluted her with the bottle of milk and devoured the sandwiches. _Aww it's cute how he just inhales it...like the finest meal he's had ever_ Bryn thought but didn't say it out loud. It always made her happy when people appreciated the food she made. Maybe it was that southern outlook about taking care of each other that caused it. Merle finished his food and had already ate half the oranges. She would have let him have the whole can, but she knew he wouldn't accept it. Say what you want 'bout rednecks but they are the same no matter where you were...he would see the act as charity and would balk at it. It wasn't worth an argument to get him to agree to finish the can off.

The pair set in silence. Eventually Bryn was going see if the bathroom sink was working but right now she just wanted to rest. It was nice to spend the night inside a secure room with another living breathing person. She watched the shadow's creep down the wall as the sun set. Her eyes followed the shadows and slowly lowered. She was hazily aware of Merle picking her up and moving her to the other couch, letting her settle to deeper sleep. She didn't know why, but maybe it was because she had shared her food with him.

"Sleep girlie, ol' Merle'll keep watch a bit."

Bryn sighed, really it was such a nice couch. If she could have she would take it with her. Her last thought was that Merle had a nice voice, so much better than that sharp Northern dialect she listened to when she visited her aunt last Christmas before she died. Bryn's breathing slowed and she drifted off to sleep. Merle kept watch a bit longer, wanting to make sure that the door would hold in case any walkers found their haven. It didn't take long before he too settled on a couch to sleep. Tomorrow before they left he would raid the vending machine. He loved him some of those cheese and crackers shit and no one seemed to be able to find them when they scavenged.

#### #### #### #### ####

Glenn hollered out his joy as the car sped alone the road toward the quarry. The plan worked and they were safe, well not Merle, but he had a cool car. Really this would be the last time time he took a group on a run. He checked the position of the white van behind him, making sure that their people and supplies were safe. It would be just like fate for one of them to have an accident when they were so close to the safety of camp. Glenn didn't want to think about leaving Merle chained up on that roof. If exposure didn't kill him, then walkers would. If that didn't happen either than thirst would take him. Honestly he didn't like the guy, but he was useful. It hurt when they had to leave him, but they couldn't risk the safety of everyone else, could they?

Once he reached the quarry he parked the car and stood beside it proudly. The cloud burst earlier had washed some of the dust and grime away and the red paint shone brightly in the Georgia summer sun. The alarm was irritating but that didn't matter much to Glenn.

"Jesus kid, shut the damn thing off. You'll draw every damn walker around here!" Shane, their 'leader' hollered coming toward where the car was parked. Glenn tried but he couldn't make the noise stop. Shane motioned for him to pop the hood and he pulled the wires connected to the car alarm. Glenn went to grin, but froze at the angry face of Shane.

"Sorry, I'm sorry...but I gotta cool car! I mean, look at it," Glenn said, waving his hands toward his beauty. No one said anything, but he was used to that. Really he wasn't the youngest of the group but he was young so most times he was ignored unless someone wanted something from the city on a run.

"What the hell did you think you were doing when driving that up here?" Shane asked really starting to get pissed at the kid. These days you had to be so careful or you were toast.

"That sound probably bounced around from the mountains. It would be hard for them to really pinpoint our location Shane," Dale said always trying to be the voice of reason. Yes he usually agreed that safety was first but he was determined that humanity would not be forgotten. Just because the dead were up and walking around did not mean they could mistreat people.

"Sorry, but it was a diversion, we needed it to get out of the city," Glenn attempted to explain when a pretty young blond woman ran up to him asking about her sister. More people came up then, talking over each other, asking their questions. Glenn tried to answer them all but when the white box van pulled up beside the red car he stopped to introduce their newest member of 'Camp Quarry' as Glenn called it in his head.

"Hey Tank-boy come here and met the others. Guys this is..." Glenn began to say when Carl, one of the youngest members came running up shouting for his dad. Rick had a look of awe and disbelief on his face and he hugged his son tight.

Rick Grimes had woken up in a hospital long after the world had went to hell. He didn't know anything about what happened and couldn't find his family. When Morgan and his boy saved him and taught about how things were now. He had been looking for days for his family, only to almost loose his life when he became trapped in that tank. He owed his life to Glenn, promising to himself to take care of the kid, while he held onto his son Carl and wife Lori. The family hugged tightly and everyone within camp turned their eyes away at the harm warming scene, except for Shane.

Rick looked up then and met the brown eyes of his partner on the force and best friend. He knew it, felt it in his heart that Shane would have kept his family safe. He hugged Lori and Carl one final time, stood up and embraced his best friend. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Rick kept whispering in his ear until Shane pushed him back with a muttered 'pussy'. He said it with a smile though and Rick knew everything was going to alright as they could get.

That night, after a small meal with food they scavenged, most everyone sat around the campfire and listened to Rick's tale of waking up alone in that hospital. He told them about Morgan and his son, the horse he found at the abandoned farm, and riding into Atlanta to find it deserted of the living. When it came to the rescue after he was trapped in the tank, Glenn and the others took over.

"I didn't want to leave him there, but Merle was trippin' and we couldn't get him safely to the truck," Rick said guilt settling low in his belly. He always hated not being able to save a person.

Shane nodded, he figured that it had to happen like that for them to leave the redneck back in the city. "Right now ya gotta worry 'bout his brother. Merle's a fuckin' time bomb but t'other's alright I suppose."

"When he get's back I'll talk to 'em. I handcuffed him to the pipe, I left him." Rick said quietly knowing that no matter how gently he phrased it a man will loose his family just as he got his.

"I dropped the damn key, it's on me too. I'll let 'em know," T-Dog said, feeling the guilt too. Even if he was in a panic there was no excuse to just trip like that.

Glenn wanted to disagree, pointing out that in this case it might be best coming from a white guy but again no one really paid any attention to him. He shook his head and said goodnight. Right now they couldn't really do anything anyway, so he didn't see the point in re-hashing the day's events. In the morning it would matter. After Glenn other people around the fire left too. Soon it was just Rick and Shane. Rick wanted to say so much about how he appreciated that Shane kept his family safe and took time to barricade his hospital room. Shane for his part wanted to turn back time, to deny Lori that physical reassurance that the world was still there somewhere the first time she came onto him in the woods around the quarry. She had lost her husband, Carl lost his dad, and he had lost his best friend._Tomorrow I'll get Rick alone and tell him everything...he'll understand because it's Rick and that's what he does_ Shane promised before heading to his tent alone. As he passed he felt Lori's eyes on his back, the heat of her glare telling him that she was angry and blamed him for everything that went down between them. He didn't really care, he blamed himself a bit too.

#### #### #### #### ####

Bryn jerked awake, heart pounding at the sudden grunt in the early morning gloom of the break room. She reached for her ax laying on the floor beside her couch, barely remembering when Merle laid her down. As fingers closed around the leather wrapped handle the grunt sounded again and her blue eyes searched around the room. They settled on Merle's dim figure as he tried to open the vending machine. She watched as his muscles bunched and released as he worked. _Damn but the redneck was a fine specimen of her perfect man_ Bryn thought, releasing the tension in her muscles when her brain processed that she was safe.

"I got some tools in the pack. There might be somthin' that would work," Bryn called out faintly annoyed that the big man didn't jerk in surprise when she spoke out.

"I know, already went through 'em. Water in the bathroom works if ya want to clean up a bit. No 'fence lady but ya fuckin stink," Merle said with early morning cheerfulness. He was so very close to getting the cheese crackers. The need for them was hitting harder than the need for a fix, which was great because the crackers were less detrimental to his continued health.

"Prick. Don't go snooping!" Bryn mumbled but she could tell that Merle heard her. Standing up she gave a grimace. She did stink now that she was in an enclosed space. Even with lukewarm water, she could get a 'ho bath' as her momma called it and change her clothes. Where ever his group was she could probably wash her clothes there.

It had taken some time, but Merle got the machine open and was working his way through the snacks inside. The ones he knew his brother liked he set aside for him and kept all the cheese crackers for himself. He figured Bryn would pick through what she wanted. What was left would be taken back for the kids. He packed up her tools but kept a long sharp ice pick. It would do for a weapon until he got back to camp. He was just finishing up when the woman in question came back from her washin up wearing the tightest pair of painted on leather pants he ever saw.

They were blood red, matching the red trimmed black corset she was wearing as a top. Her belt was on and the silver weapon attached to it gleamed in the dim morning light. Her hair was braided again, and her face was freshly scrubbed. She wasn't wearing the combat boots like yesterday but a pair high heeled mid calf boots that were a shiny black. Merle was pretty much sure he drooled and was damn near having a heart attack. _What the holy hell was she wearing?_

"I know, don't laugh at me. It's all I had clean and I didn't want zombie guts on me now that I'm clean anyone more'n you do," Bryn said clearly seeing the confusion and something else etched on the other's face. Normally this outfit would have been burnt but it was already in her pack when she packed everything up and she couldn't really leave it behind. It was the last reminder of the time before the dead started walking that she really had.

"Woman I'm pretty damn sure that that get'up ain't safe to be wearin' nowa days. Ain't ya got somthin else?" Merle asked, really close to begging for her to put on her other clothes.

Bryn didn't answer him, she had already turned her attention to the piles of food on the table. She moaned when the first taste of salty goodness that was sour cream and green onion chips hit her taste buds. She heard Merle thump his head against the wall and grinned, taking another bite of the chips. She moaned louder and more fake, laughing when he shot his middle finger up in her direction.

"Oh c'mon man, don't be like that. It's just fun and games!" Bryn said trying to joke with the rough redneck. It didn't work that well but she knew he would forgive her. Bryn had grown up with men like Merle...whatever his last name was...and she knew how they ticked. Give it a few hours and he would be teasin' her again too.

Merle just retreated to the bathroom to clean up. While he didn't have a change of clothes on him, he could wash the walker stink off his body. He perked up a little when he saw the new bar of _Irish Spring_ soap and washcloth. _Girl wasn't quite right __in the head__, but she wasn't all that bad either_. Merle figured he'd forgive her in a few hours or so, just in time for them to get back to camp. He knew Daryl would come looking for him once the others told him about being left behind. They needed to get back to the quarry before that happened. Atlanta was a big place to go searching for one man.

Bryn had packed up everything there were taking before Merle had left the bathroom. She let him keep the ice pick he found, it wasn't doing her any good taking up space in her pack at the moment anyway. She was confused a bit when he handed his vest to her to wear but figured it wasn't the time to argue. They opened the door and scanned the hallway...it was clear and the pair quickly moved to the back entrance of the building. It was only a few blocks to where she had hidden her truck and would only take an hour or so if they were lucky. With the new day it seemed that the walkers were once again in hiding from the sunlight. While it didn't hurt them that Bryn could see, they were more active at night, moving with a greater speed.

Just as she guessed it only took an hour, maybe a couple minutes more to get to her truck. The bed was loaded down with her supplies but the cab was free. She checked the street one more time before reviving the engine and driving away. Merle guided her through the streets and once clearing the city they headed toward the quarry. According to Merle it would only take about two hours to reach their destination, and the pair passed the time away trading war stories of survival.

#### #### #### #### ####

When Rick Grimes woke up the next morning he thought it was all a dream, finding his family again and his best friend. It turning his head and slowly petting the dark hair of his wife to realize that it was real. He had found them, it the complete mess that was the new world he found his _family_. He wasn't sure what he had did right in his life to get this second chance, but he would take it.

Crawling out of the tent, Rick waved to Shane as he was coming off look-out duty. He was told last night that very few walkers made it this far into the woods, but the members of the camp felt safer if someone was watching the treeline anyway. Rick supposed that eventually he'll be worked into the schedule. Shane walked over to Rick and motioned for him to follow. No matter what Lori thought, Shane couldn't continue to betray his best friend and figured that this morning was time to confess his guilt.

"Hey, how'd it go last night?" Rick asked.

"S'alright. We don't see a lot of walkers up here," Shane answered. He really needed to speak, but wasn't sure how to start the conversation. The quiet settled in. The men stood together watching the rest of camp come alive. Rick saw Lori and Carl walk out of their tent, he waved when his wife glanced his way. She frowned but Rick couldn't place the look. Shane did and made his excuse about getting a few hours sleep to get away from what could be an argument. Later he promised himself that he would confess everything.

"Hey Dad. It's good that you're back."

Rick hugged his son, it felt good to be back among his family and those he saw as coming to be friends. While he didn't look forward to telling this Daryl about Merle, he wouldn't have given up this feeling for anything. It was _right_ that he was here now. The talked for a while, about how things were before. Carl went off to play with some of the other children and Rick went to help with breakfast. Right now the worries he had over Shane's behavior, the missing Daryl and Merle would have to be put on hold. The world could be kept away for a bit, he was with his family.

#### #### #### #### ####

It was getting close to the afternoon when Bryn and Merle drove up to the camp. From what she could see there was some kind of argument going on between three men, one she guessed was Merle's brother by the way he was dressed. His vest with the angel wings looked like it match the one she was still wearing. She had offered to give it back to Merle, but he refused for whatever reason only known to Merle. The truck didn't draw attention, but the insistent honking of the horn did. The crowd that had gathered around the men fighting turned toward the truck and stared in confusion.

"Sorry to just show up like this without calling, but I found something ya lost and thought to return it," Bryn said, cheerful waving at the assembled group. Beside her Merle snorted in amusement and she sent him a small glare. He might have been part of the group, but she wasn't and didn't need to antagonize anyone.

"Ya make me sound a puppy ya found on the side of the road, girlie."

"Well ya gotta admit Merle, that little scruff ya got is kinda puppy cute like and all. I'd ask to keep ya, but I don't think I'd like the answer to that question."

"Really sweetheart, I don't think ya could handle ol' Merle," he replied before walking over to his tent; he could use a change of clothes and Bryn might be able to fit in something he or Daryl had. For some reason he didn't want to think of her in that get-up around camp. Ed's leering face flashed in his mind and Merle's hand clinched shut. That was one stupid fuck, and while Merle didn't bother with other people in the came a lot, he didn't like how Ed ruled his roost.

Back at the truck people were still staring at Bryn. She crossed her arms in front of her to stop her hands fidgeting, she never did do well when being scrutinized. The only one really glaring at her though was a dark haired man with a slightly larger nose. She assumed he was the leader of the group, Merle didn't really talk about the people beyond which one was a asshole to deal with.

"Jesus Christ! Stop staring people. If ya want to know something just ask!"

"Okay, how'd ya get Merle from the rooftop?" the one with the sheriff's hat asked, his arms were around the waist of a lovely dark haired woman that Bryn thought was his wife...or at least someone dear to him. A young boy stood beside him now that could have been his son.

"I head him yelling while I was looting in the building near the roof. I had bolt cutters on me and got him free of the cuffs. After that it was just finding a safe place to stay until I could bring him back." Bryn answered like it was obvious.

"Here's a question, who the hell are you?" the one with the large nose asked. He obviously didn't trust her, and Bryn was okay with that. She had ran across some survivors that didn't play well with others.

"Name's Bryn. I'd ask for introductions but I'm not sure that I'll be staying for more than a night."

"Why won't you be staying? I mean there's safety in numbers,"a very pretty young blonde woman asked. She seemed a little innocent even with the dead eating people so Bryn tried not to be her snappy self when answering.

"I've kept pretty safe being by myself. I mean, it's a great set up you guys have here, but the dead will eventually leave the city when they can't find anything else to eat, so it's dangerous to even be this close."

The others nodded at this, it seemed that the thought had crossed their minds too. She saw a man in a blue mechanics suit especially agreed and kept shifting his eyes to a shovel leaning against a tree near the top of a small hill away from the cars. Bryn decided that even if she just stayed a few days she would watch that man. She never did trust anyone with shifty eyes.

"She's staying, don' get ya panties in a twist," Merle called out walking back up to the group with some clothes in his arms. Daryl frowned when he recognized his last good pair of pants and Merle's tightest shirt. _What the hell is he doing with ou__r__ clothes?_

"Here girlie, go change. Tents that way. Daryl go stand guard while she's naked," Merle said dumping the clothes in Bryn's empty hands. She cocked an eyebrow at him and then turned to the guy that was confirmed as his brother. Really, something strange was going on and Bryn was torn about wanting to know what it was about and wanting to get the fuck away from it. Daryl looked strangely at his brother and just turned to lead the way to their shared tent. If Merle wanted to go a give away shit to someone that helped him out he wasn't going to say anything about it, but he would draw the line about keeping a person that was useless. For now he'd hold off on judgment.

Shane and Rick just watched the pair leave before turning back toward Merle. He looked different from the last time they saw him, and Rick was especially worried about some form of redneck retribution.

"Listen Merle, I'm sorry, so very sorry about what happened on the roof. I take responsibility for what happened when cuffing you to that pipe. I'm glad that Bryn was there to help you get to safety," Rick started to say but was cut off by Merle who had raised his hand.

"Don' want to hear it. I'll give no problems, but y'all keep away from me and mine for now. We'll hunt, but don' go asking for help for anything else. Keep the vultures away from girlie's truck too, her shits in there for now." Merle walked away after that, throwing the small bag of goodies at Shane for the kids. Honestly he didn't really care if they were sorry or not, they left him there with only a chained door to stop the dead from getting him. If it wasn't for Bryn he'd possibly be dead from exposure by now still cuffed to that rooftop.

"What's the story with the bitch?" Daryl asked when Merle got close enough so he didn't have to shout. Merle knew what he was really asking, being so close when they were little let the develop their own little secret language when asking questions. _Why did she help you? Why give her clothes? Why bring her back? Why is she in our tent?..._Merle just shrugged, he didn't really know the answers himself, but he'd figure it out. He just needed time. Daryl accepted that, his brother wasn't one for much introspection unless stoned out his mind and even then it was usually about how fucked up their daddy made the pair of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer see chapter 1. Thank you to all those that have viewed, are following, left a review and made a favorite of this story. All original characters are mine.

I hope the chapter brings you guys enjoyment, and remember if there are any mistakes, or you guys have a question or a suggestion drop a line. If I use anything that was suggested I'll give credit where it's due.

Love ya bunches ^_^

#### #### #### #### ####

Chapter 2

Bryn was confused and she didn't like it. She knew Merle _whatever his fuckin' last name was_ for less than a day and from what she could see by the confusion on his brother's face, there was no way for him to be behavin' the way he was. She could see the reason behind having her change clothes, the get-up she was dressed in was not the safest choice...but he didn't have to give his own up. She understood 'Southern Hospitality' but there was a limit during these days. _Don' matter anyway, she'll just wash her clothes and his and then give these one's back_ Bryn thought while changing into the faded denim and plain white t-shirt. She'd decided to keep the vest on since she didn't have a bra and no matter what, she always felt weird when she didn't have one on. Stepping out of the tent she ignored the brother, _I'm the Queen Bitch babycakes, but y'all don't need to know that._

"Ya know Merle you didn't tell me ya last name. Mine's Kilgore," Bryn said, moving to sit on a log facing their small fire that was boiling a pot of water. She looked up at the brother's waiting on one of them to answer her unspoken question.

"Dixon." the brother, Daryl Bryn remembered...it wouldn't do to just call him the lil' brother, answered her when it looked like Merle wouldn't. Merle it seemed was giving the evil eye to Shane, who was looking at Bryn in an effort to ditch the skinny bitch Lori. Daryl hated daytime TV but he had to admit that if any of the shows resembled life now at the quarry he would have watched them. _Everybody's all pissed off at everyone else. Funnier an' hell._

"Pleasure. What's do to for tricks?" Bryn asked, changing out the boots she had on for a pair of redwings work boots. They might have been clunky as all get out, but they were more comfortable walking 'round the woods than the other's she had.

"Survive," Daryl grunted...really what the hell kinda question was that.

"Don't get short with me, just a fuckin' question. What is with you Dixon's anyway? Y'all got just too modes, horny and surly?"

Daryl did a half grin and Merle snorted. Woman definitely had a mouth on her. Shane walked over then, squatting down in a bid to make his self less intimidating. No one really wanted to tell the ex lawman that it was a wasted effort. The three around the fire didn't find him intimidating at all, Merle and Daryl because they had run-ins with bigger and badder cops and Bryn because the Dixon's weren't worried.

"Just came to say hi and welcome ya to the group. The other ladies are goin' down to the water to do their washin' up if ya need to join 'em. Meal's are pretty informal 'round here, but contribute something to eat or drink. There's space to set up ya tent, just be careful 'bout crowding someone else. Any questions?" Shane didn't come right out and say to stay away from the Dixon's but Bryn got the message. Didn't mean she'd follow it though. She thought about telling him that he wasn't her daddy nor her husband and so had no right to tell her what to do, but the fight wasn't in her. She did need to wash clothes.

"Thanks son, I'll get Daryl or Merle here to help carry stuff for me down to the water. If it's all the same ta you, I'm sleepin' in the back seat of the truck. Safer that way," Bryn said with a smile. Let him think what he wanted, so far the Dixon brothers were alright.

Shane said goodbye then and headed over to speak with the brown haired boy from earlier. Looking around Bryn noticed that some of the other men in the group weren't around, the one with the sheriff's hat, the young Asian kid, and the black guy. The white van she saw yesterday was missing too. Bryn didn't let it worry her none, if those idiots wanted to go scavenge it was their life in danger. "So Dixons, help carry stuff to the water and I'll wash ya clothes. Need to say thanks for lending me what I got on."

Daryl didn't say anything, just ducked his head. Merle gave her the clothes, let him play housewife to Bryn. Knowing his brother it was all an act to either get in the girl's pants or to find a way to make off with her stuff. "Yeah sure, just don't lose 'em, Daryl's picky bout his panties," Merle said, side stepping the kick Daryl threw his way as he went into the tent. Bryn giggled and after Merle came out with a big pile of _stuff_ she made her way to her truck to gather her supplies. On one of her runs she found a shiny new washboard and a shit load of _Tide_ made for cold water. While a pain to stock up on the laundry detergent, it was worth it to actually have semi-clean clothes. She just hoped that Merle and Daryl would be fine with the lavender scent.

"Lead the way, I wanna ogle ya ass in those jeans some more," Bryn said to Merle, causing the big man to wiggle a little in front of her. She didn't notice the looks of shock and disbelief on the faces of the people they passed, but Merle did. If nothing else maybe the rest of the group would get off their backs about being a 'bad influence' on the kiddies.

The walk to the waters edge wasn't long and in no time Bryn was set up sorting the laundry. She did the Dixon's clothes first in case they wanted a wash later. While she wasn't chatty with the other women doing their laundry, she wasn't cold to them either. She could tell that they had been together for a while now and it was always rough being the new kid in a group.

"I miss my car, and GPS," one woman said to the laughter of the others. Another missed her coffee.

"I miss my Maytag," the woman with the shorter graying hair said. Bryn could believe that, she was missing her washing machine right now too...some of these stains on the boys clothes doesn't look like they would ever come out, even with the Shout she was using.

The blonde woman, older sister Bryn guessed to the younger blonde from earlier leaned in and whispered that she missed her vibrator. Everyone giggled, especially Bryn. It was wrong of her to do so, but one of the first stores she raided after realizing that the world had effectively ended was a high end sex shop. She had a bag of batteies and a very new and pretty 250 dollar vibrator in her truck. It was even still in the box. One of these days she'll probably use it, but not at the camp.

After that everyone chatted easier. The woman began to ask Bryn questions and she answered easily. There wasn't anything she had to hide these days. Everyone was finishing up their laundry when one of the men, a big bellied bastard by the look of him, came over. Carol, the woman with the short hair, kinda shrank into herself. The other women stopped their chatting and laughing, they just watched that man come closer.

"Well well well, what's so funny here?" the man said gruffly. Bryn heard the sneer in his voice and it grated her nerves. One of her cousins married a guy like him; overbearing, abusive puffed up asshole.

"Nothing goin' on Ed, just swapping war stories is all," Andrea said, the blonde.

"Get back to work, some of us don't have all day to swap stories," Ed said with that sneer still in his voice and on his face.

"Tell ya what Ed, if you don't fuckin' like how we do your laundry, why don't you come do it your own damn self!" Andrea yelled and threw a shirt at him. The wet smack of fabric hid Carol's almost frantic cry of "No Andrea, don't" but Bryn heard it anyway. Really that was all she needed to hear to know what life was like in their household.

"That ain't my job missy, I don't need to take orders from an over-educated cooze like you! C'mon Carol get out of here!"

Bryn grabbed Carol's arm before she could move anywhere. There was no way should could let this man harm this woman, especially where her daughter stood looking with the other kids of the camp. "I don't think she has to go anywhere with you Ed. Just because you're married don't mean that she's gotta jump when you say too."

"You stay out of this, whore...oh yes I saw how you came into camp all tarted up. Once that Merle Dixon get's tired of ya, I'll just have to show how a real man does it. I said c'mon Carol let's get!" Ed shouted. Bryn flinched when she was called a whore...Merle was walking down to the water and had heard it too. There was a cross look on his face and suddenly Bryn felt very bad for Ed. This wasn't gonna end pretty for the man.

"What you know 'bout being a man Eddy-boy? I've been a lot of things in mah life, but I've never hit a woman," Merle said in that slow drawl of his. Bryn watched as Daryl shifted his weight closer to the kids. He was confident that Merle could handle himself, so he decided to step in between the kids and Ed.

"We've all seen the bruises...we all know exactly what will happen if she goes to you," Andrea said standing almost toe-to-toe with Ed now. Carol was moaning low in her throat behind Andrea and Bryn. She didn't want her friends to get hurt for her. The pain inflicted would only hurt a few minutes, it would have been fine if they didn't step in.

"You fuckin' bitch!" Ed yelled, swinging his closed fist at Andrea, but Bryn had pushed her aside and took the hit on her cheek. Pain blossomed over her face and doubled her vision for a few seconds. She was afraid that a second hit would follow, but all she heard was a roar and saw Ed's body knocked to the ground. There were two Ed's and two Merle's on the Eds, beating whatever the Merle's could reach. Bryn was very sure that something was wrong with what she was seeing, but the pain in her face forced her to reconsider trying to think.

Daryl and Shane came over to drag Merle off Ed's body. The big man had a busted nose and already his face was swelling as Carol cried over his body. Andrea and the other woman couldn't believe that she would cry for him, not after the swing he took at Bryn for trying to protect her. Merle tried to aim one last kick before being hauled away, but he couldn't get loose of the hands that held him. Lori and Andrea steered Bryn to a log to sit down while they looked at her face. The bruise was starting to darken and swell but there wasn't anything they could do for it.

"That was a stupid thing to do, but brave too. It was my fault for riling him up," Andrea said gently spreading some antibiotic cream on the small cut in the middle of the bruise. Honestly she was just as scared as the others were, and not because Ed hit someone with witnesses. She had never before seen Merle that angry, not even on the roof back at Atlanta.

"S'kay, not all your fault. I own it too, as does Ed. Shit fuck that stings," Bryn hissed out. She could handle the dull throbs, but sharp pains were always unbearable to her.

"Don't worry I'm all done now," Andrea said placing the cap back on the tube. She handed Bryn some aspirin Jacqui gave her with a bottle of water. "Take that and we'll get your laundry hung up to dry. My tent's free if ya want to lay down there, Amy and I are going fishing in a bit so we won't bother you."

"Maybe, we'll see. I gotta check on Merle. Make sure he didn't break anything trying to defend my person," Bryn said and gingerly moved to a stand position. The painkiller wouldn't be working yet, but it was only a short distance to the Dixon's tent and she could make it if she went slow.

"Okay, okay. Make sure you rest though, I'll check in on you later." Andrea said and the other women left her to her trek across the campground. She had stopped seeing double and her ears weren't ringing so it was just the pain, and that she could handle. Daryl was sitting outside the tent, skinning some _little forest critter_ that Bryn couldn't think of the name of right now and just nodded her toward the tent. "Thanks." Bryn said as she passed. Daryl didn't do anything to show that he heard and in the short time she knew the man she'd come to expect that.

Merle was laying down on his cot when Bryn made her way inside the tent. One arm was over his face, hiding his eyes and the other was on his stomach, finger's curled loosely. From where she stood Bryn could see the scrapes and dried blood. She knew they would need to be looked at...no one needed an infection right now. Slowly Bryn made her way over the cot and prodded Merle's side until he shifted over enough for her to sit down. She picked up the large hand in hers and trailed her fingertips over the knuckles. Merle didn't make a sound that it hurt, but she felt the muscles in his arms stiffen up.

"Thank you for that. Really I didn't expect him to hit anyone and when he started to hit Andrea I couldn't let him do that, so thank you for stopping him from doing any more damage." Bryn wasn't expecting to get a response, so she was shocked when Merle turned over onto his side and pulled Bryn to lay down with him. Merle was a warm weight at her back, releasing the tension she didn't know she was carrying around.

"Don' worry Bryn-girl, Ol' Merle watch for a bit, get ya some sleep." Merle said, repeating almost the exact same thing he said last night when they were holed up in that break room. It made Bryn smile for some reason.

"Careful Merle, you're good side is showing."

Merle snorted and just draped his right arm over her waist and pushed his left under her head to use for a pillow. The cot was small and it made them sleep closer together than normal, but neither seemed to mind. Sleep came easy to the pair as Daryl guarded the tent. He would give them a few hours to sleep before waking them up to eat. While it didn't surprise him that Bryn had jumped up to defend another woman, it did confuse him as to why Merle would defend Bryn.

When Bryn opened her eyes next she could tell that it had been several hours since she had fallen asleep in Merle's cot. The space behind her was cool, but not cold, so she knew that Merle had been up for a time but not long. Her cheek was still throbbing but the pain was manageable. She had been hurt worse over the years. Faintly she could smell something cooking and her stomach growled with hunger. She remembered what Shane said about contributing to the camp meals and after putting her boots on; that she didn't remember taking off; she walked to her truck and started to rummage through one of the many packs in the back. She figured that everyone here was tired of just plain water and after pulling out several canisters of pre-sweetened drink mixes she walked over to where Dale and Shane were talking by the open door of the RV.

"Well look who's up! How are you feeling Bryn?" Dale, the older gentleman asked her with a happy smile. Bryn loved him at first sight, he reminded her of Mr. Jugson who lived near her when she was little.

"Hi, feelin' okay...cheek still stings a bit, but nothing I can't handle," Bryn said to Dale before handing the drink mixes to Shane, "I have some stuff for the meal, I mean I've got canned food but I figure that everyone is tired of plain water and those don't need sugar. Everyone likes lemonade right?"

"No these are great, I'll get Lori to mix them up. If you want you can put your supplies with ours, easier to keep track of what we have. By the smell dinner should be ready in a bit, Andrea and Amy came back with some beautiful fish." Shane replied. He was happy that this woman wanted to help out with the group, he had saw how she stood up for Carol earlier and before that doing the Dixon brothers laundry with her own. While the division of labor wasn't perfect, it was the truth that most of the women in camp didn't know how to shoot a gun. If she was willing to pull her weight within the group then it would make it easier for the other ladies to accept her, Lori especially has been a bit vocal about not letting her stay very long.

"Yeah I saw them being cooked. Whoever is doing the grillin' knows what they're doing, the fish smell great," Bryn said agreeing with Shane. Since the zombies started shufflin' round it have been awhile that she had had anything fresh. While she grew up fishing, she didn't hunt, and it was hard to learn a skill like that while trying to not get eaten.

"Yeah Jaqcui. T-Dog usually helps her but he went back to the city with Rick and Glenn," Shane said, walking over to where Lori was setting out plates for the group. Bryn walked with him eager to hear more about the camp members.

"Why'd they go back? I thought supply runs were only once or twice a week?"

Shane handed the lemonade mix to Lori with instructions to use both canisters for drinks if it was needed before leading Bryn over to a picnic table. The pair settled themselves down and Shane took a moment just staring at the green forest around them. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that Rick was back, and it pained him to think that his friend could have been turned into a walker if he hadn't taken the time to barricade his door.

"Shane ya don't have to tell me...I mean I'm not tryin' to be nosy or anything," Bryn said, sensing that the story was more complex than a simple supply run to Atlanta.

"Naw, s'kay really. It's just a couple months ago Rick was shot in the line of duty and went into a coma. He never came out of it before this shit storm happened and I had to get Lori and their son, Carl, out of King's County and to the refugee center. I swear...I checked and everything, had the nurses check...Rick was dead, the machines weren't registering his heartbeat or anything. I barricaded his door best I could to stop those things from gnawing on him," Shane said his voice distant as it traveled down his memory. Bryn could see it, that desperate feeling borrowing into your mind and only by focusing on the people you _could save_ that you were able to function at all.

"We really thought we lost him, and yesterday he just showed up...telling everyone about waking up almost dying of thirst and hunger, trapped in the hospital, almost believing that he was the only living person left alive in the world. He found another pair of people, father and son, and after they helped him Rick gave them some walkies we used back when we were cops...they could only be picked by the other in the set...Rick had left it in a bag with some guns and ammo in the street in Atlanta when he got overrun by walkers and trapped in the tank. After you showed up with Merle, Rick Glenn and T-Dog went back to get the bag, said he wanted to prevent the guy that saved him from walking into the deathtrap that is Atalanta these days," Shane said finishing his tale while still staring out at the trees.

Bryn hugged the silent man, he was like her friend David; trying to take care of everyone but not really a people person. She understood what he was saying a hell of a lot more than he thought he had actually told her. "Rick's a good person then...and so are you. You did what you were physically able to do for your brother, and then you took care of his wife and son. That makes you a good person, what came after that is all circumstances against you, don't let anyone tell you different."

"You're a sweet girl Bryn, don't know what you're doing with that redneck bastard Merle Dixon though," Shane said, feeling some of the guilt that was eating him alive ease up. If this stranger could see and understand than there was hope that Rick would be able to also. Lori had told him earlier that she didn't want to talk about what went on before, and was angry at him...that she thought he had lied to her and Carl just to get with her. Shane knew he could be a prick but that was a line he wouldn't cross.

"Oh please have you seen his ass in those jeans? Just want to bite it, just a lil' taste," Bryn answered grinning at the shock and mildly disgusted look on Shane's face. "Beside, he's a good man I think...just bad stuff has happened to him in the past. He's use to surviving' and being on his own...I bet it irks him that he has to rely on the group for help and he doesn't know how to deal with it."

"Probably right 'bout that. C'mon girl, bet that fish is done, let's go eat!" Shane said, knocking his shoulder into Bryn's as he passed. He could see a friend in Bryn...at first he was interested in her, but he saw how Merle behaved around her, and he was self aware enough that trying to move in on Bryn would be bad for his health. He didn't need anymore drama in his life. Bryn laughed and followed him. Once they got back to the big fire where the food was, she grabbed a plate and sat down, thanking Jacqui and Lori for the meal. It was delicious and she told them so.

Everyone ate well, and soon someone was telling jokes making everyone crack up. Bryn noticed that Daryl was sitting away from the group with his own plate of food, and she wanted to go talk with him, but her attention was turned to Dale as he asked her about her life before the walkers came.

"Just a simple librarian, worked in the Young Adult Section. It was fun, when I got a break I would get a book find a corner and read for about 30 minutes. Helped passed the time," Bryn answered Dale with a grin. The women of the group already knew, and many of them had shared her former occupation with a few of the men.

"You never did explain how you came to be in Georgia though. Do you have family here?" Lori asked. For some reason Bryn didn't like the dark haired woman...she seemed forced, like who everyone saw was not who she was...Bryn pushed it out of her mind, maybe it was the stress of being on her own before finding Merle that made her distrust some people.

"No, um...a few weeks before all this happened a friend of mine; David; called. His wife and son was in a car accident, neither made it. I packed up clothes, phoned my neighbor to watch the apartment, quite my job and drove to Athens. I was with him when the news came about what was happening," Bryn said, her voice low and still full of pain when she thought about David, sweet David, losing his wife and son and then taking his own life because he couldn't imagine trying to survive this world.

Everyone around the campfire bowed their heads in sympathy. They didn't have to ask why she was alone then when she found Merle. Some like Dale knew the pain of losing a loved one and if he hadn't found Amy and Andrea when they needed help he was sure that he would have probably followed his wife in her passing. "Oh you poor dear, while there are many words in the world many fall so very short when there is a need for them. We understand my dear, say no more," Dale said resting his hand on Bryn's shoulder. She gripped it once before standing.

"Well now, since I've just made everything a bit depressing, I'm gonna find Merle and feed him. He's the only one that didn't come and eat. Daryl do you know where he went?" Bryn said wanting to get away from the pitying looks she was receiving. It had been several weeks since she had last broke down with loneliness and she didn't want to ruin her record. She made a plate and headed off into the woods around their camp looking for the big redneck. Daryl hadn't told her where he would be, but he did point in the general direction.

The sun was just beginning to set so everything had a rosy glow to it. Bryn wandered through the trees, keeping the glow from the fire in her sights as she looked for Merle. She didn't want to call out to him since the sound could bring walkers but it was taking longer than she thought to find the tall man. "Forget this shit, I'll leave the food at his tent," Bryn grumbled to herself and turned around, nearly heading face first into something big and warm. At first she thought it was a walker that had managed to sneek up on her, but the large hand that lashed out to steady her stopped her scream in time. It wouldn't due to draw attention to the camp site this late in the early evening. "Jesus fuckin' Christ!" Bryn whispered using her free hand to smack Merle in the shoulder.

"Aww just harmless fun girlie stop hitting me," Merle groused dodging away from her fist. Really he didn't mean to scare her, but it was fun and these days he could use all the laughs he could get.

"Yer an ass. What are you doin' skulking out here anyway?"

Merle just shrugged; he couldn't tell Bryn that after he had woken up and took a piss that he watched her talking to Deputy Dipshit, aka Shane Walsh, and something heavy settled in his gut. _It_ felt like jealousy but there was nothing for him to be jealous about right? She was just someone who saved him and gave him a ride back to camp. Merle figured that some time out in the woods with a little _feel good_ would put him right.

"Fine don't say nothing then. Brought ya dinner, it's fish and some greens that Jaqui and Lori made. It's good," Bryn said holding out the full plate to the man. Once he had it she handed him the bottle of lemonade she had stuffed in a pocket since she wanted to keep at least one hand free in case she needed her ax.

"Well well well, ain't you just a trained lil' wifey. Already washed meh clothes and now bringin me dinner. You gonna take care of my _other needs_ tonight after everyone goes to sleep?" Merle questioned, his lips turned into a smirk that told Bryn just what kinda needs he meant. Bryn could be offended and walk away, but Merle was just too funny and they had alreay teased each other earlier.

"Oh I don't know Merle. I'm just so booked up these days what with Ed and Shane both showing an interest," Bryn teased with a smirk of her own. Merle growled, an honest to God growl, and after placing his plate on a stable rock backed Bryn up against a nearby tree. _Maybe I shouldn't be pushing his buttons_ Bryn thought as the big man crowded into her.

"They won't touch you 'ear me? No one!" Merle hissed, really the thought of anyone touching Bryn in that way brought his blood to a boil and _jealousy;_ Merle had to admit it now; flared in his gut. "You stay the fuck away from them!"

Bryn pushed at Merle's shoulders and only succeed in pushing the bigger man a few inches. His blue eyes were intense, changing to an almost dark gray blue, like a stormy sky before the rains came. Her breath hitched and her fingers trembled. She wasn't scared of Merle, if he wanted to get violent with her she could do some damage and get away...she was afraid of the emotion in his eyes and voice, of the warning he so easily gave her about staying away from other men. She didn't understand why Merle was acting this way.

"Let me the fuck go. I don't answer to you!" Bryn hissed back.

"Stop moving girlie and fuckin' promise me! Say it...say it!" Merle said grabbing Bryn's wrists in one hand and pinning them between their chests. Bryn may be strong but Merle was stronger and really all her struggling was doin' was wearing her out.

"Okay what the fuck ever! I promise okay, no will touch me and I'll stay away from Ed but not Shane, he's a friend," Bryn said. It may not be what Merle wanted but it was the fucking best he would get and Merle knew it. Slowly Merle was calming down with Bryn's promise...he knew it was irrational but Merle often did things that were a mystery even to his own mind and this was just the latest of them. He released Bryn's wrists and went back to eating the food she had brought.

"You're an ass Merle Dixon. Next time you grab me like that I'll fuckin' deck you!" Bryn hissed before storming away. Merle didn't say anything as she left, knowing that right now anything he would say would be lost in her anger. Maybe what Merle needed was a lay; that Amy chick was legal and had been staring a little heavy in his direction for a few days now..._yeah_ Merle thought _a little pleasure time is just what I need._


End file.
